Miracle Boy
by studyinpink
Summary: OC story. A day in the life of Michael Croft.  Longer description inside.


**A/N:** Hey there guys! This is studyinpink (Esther) and this is my first fanfic upload on ! Honestly the only reason why I haven't before is because, daaaaamn these authors here are crazy good. /cough/ _KeriLin_. /cough/ Anyways, just to dip my foot into the water, here's an short one-shot based on a story two other girls and I, previously called "Two and a Half Bananas." This story's not going to be continued though, due to some... Relationship issues. But I wrote this drabble before we decided to start, so this is it.

It's based on a character I made, named **Michael Croft**. Just something I felt like writing since I love this character, and believe it or not, I used to think I could write well! _High-larious_! So, there's no real background story you need to know 'bout him, just that his name is Michael Croft, and yeah. You'll learn everything else when/if you read it.

Sorry for the long author's note- thank you & please leave reviews! I'm new at writing in , so please don't be too hard on me! D; **(UNBETA'D)**

* * *

><p>I met him exactly a year ago. Miracles don't happen in my life. But this time it did.<p>

It was a Saturday afternoon, and I just had lunch at Ben's so I decided to kill time by heading to the beach. I'm not much of a swimmer, although I have a passion for surfing- and the buff bods conveniently present. When my feet adjusted to the warm temperature of the sand, I settled at a spot next to a rotting log, dumping my bag and towel next to it. And then like a scene from a chick flick, I heard a voice.  
>"Aw shit, you took my spot." Okay, maybe not the best first impression, but still. I turned to see hazel eyes staring down, a sigh forming on full lips. The taller man brushed his fingers through brown curly locks as he looked up at me.<br>"...What?"  
>"Oh, nothing." I muttered, my cheeks burning a tad from the sudden realization that I was undressing him with my eyes. The model, I assumed, smirked.<br>"You a surfer?" I nodded.  
>"That's cool. Me too. I'm Nick, Nick Corrigan." Nick. God you're sexy.<br>"I'm Michael Croft, but most people call me Mikey- Mike." Mikey sounds way too gay, no pun intended.  
>"Well then Mike, wanna go for a swim?" Nick asked, his hair following the movements of the wind perfectly as he dropped his stuff next to mine. I can't swim that well but-<br>"Last one in the water pays for a meal!" What the hell.

"God you a fuckin' Olympian? You run fast man." Nick gasped as he waddled behind me. Beads of sweat travelled from his chin, down his neck, and past his heavenly abs, disappearing under the tight-fit red trunks. I smirked.  
>"Nope, just a fuckin' surfer." The curly haired man grinned, and then with one big step forward, his index finger pressed against my chest.<br>"Well then, let's see if you surf as crazy as you run."  
>"You're on." The two of us heaved our boards into the deeper end, getting on only when the feeling was right- which was the exact same moment for the both of us. We paddled our way to a final point and then glanced back. A wave. Our eyes met, and we spoke without words: Game On. I paddled hard, my arms reaching out to grab my board as the wave approached. Wish a push, I jumped to my feet finding my balance as I steadied with the wave. My eyes darted to the right to see Nick grinning in the same stance. With a shift of my back foot, I turned my board riding the wave from a different angle as an extra, "hah."<br>"Shit man!" Nick called, his eyes wide in amazement. My board soared across the waves and at that moment, my feet high above everyone below, and Nick staring in awe behind me, I felt like I was at the top of the world.  
>"Mike!" I snapped back to reality, and swerved on my board to turn my neck around.<br>"You win!"

The wave slowly subsided, my feet shifted the board down the side of the wave. I flopped down into the water from the sudden drop, and frogged my way up to the surface. I rubbed at my eyes to see Nick infront, wet, sticking his arm out.  
>"Cmon, my treat." My fingers curled around his and I nodded, feeling my heartbeat loud and embarrassingly clear. I must have drowned and went to heaven.<p>

"You're kidding! Only one year? Fuck!" The taller man cussed, his smile still apparent on his lips.  
>"Fuck is right." I teased. I grabbed the last fry and devoured it in a bit, licking my fingers. I'm so going to regret all the calorie-intakes later.<br>"So... You know I never asked about anything personal yet."  
>"Like what?" Please be gay.<br>"Like, how old are you? You got a girlfriend? What school do you go to?" Girlfriend? Shit.  
>"17 years, no girlfriend- attending Crowsley High." I wanted to add 'but I think you're fuckin' sexy so care to become my soulmate?' But I'd be dismembered.<br>"17? You look like you're 20. Not to be mean." I chuckled.  
>"Oh yeah? Then how old are you?"<br>"19. Single, Mulrose College." The only thing I really heard was 'single.' Cause how the hell did someone who looked like that and had a personality like him NOT have a partner in crime? Suspicion.  
>"Single? No shittin' way."<br>"Yes shittin' way." Nick grinned, his cheeks reddening slightly.  
>"Well, you CAN'T be a virgin right?"<br>"Guilty is charged." He winked. Shit, who was it? Girl? Boy? Half?  
>"So... Who was it? Somethin' kinky like a nurse or teacher?" I teased, trying my best not to let my little queer self show. Nick bit his lip lightly. Uh-oh.<br>"Well, you don't have to answer- sorry." I'm an idiot.  
>"No, it's alright... It's just that, I'm... Gay."<p>

Hallelujah Jesus.

"O-Oh. Me too."  
>"Oh." Silence engulfed us for a few minutes until our eyes met once more. When I saw him smile at me, I knew that everything was going to be alright- and maybe even MORE than alright. God is on my side today.<p>

"Crap, I have a curfew at 8pm, and it's 7:55pm."  
>"You have a curfew? You get grounded too?" Nick sneered. No comment. His jaw scraped the ground.<br>"No way! You serious?" The curly haired hazel-eyed dream boy laughed. I wish I could hate him, but with that face and carefree attitude, I can't. I sound like a little girl with her panties up in a bunch.  
>"Shut up man." And he did.<p>

We decided to take a stroll through the side streets regretting it slightly due to the fact my ass became a frozen slice of ice.  
>"Cold ain't it?" I chattered my teeth as I spoke, slipping my numb fingers under my armpits with my arms crossed. My knees were shaky and the tip of my ears felt like they were about to fall right off.<br>"Yeah, but you know what could heat you up?" Nick breathed, his body shuffled in closer. Our noses were inches away from nuzzling each other, and my heart almost stopped right there. I held my breath.  
>"...Hot chocolate?" I whispered, smirking a little as I teased him.<br>"Hot chocolate would be considered a chilly beverage that would most-definitely give you frostbite in your lungs compared to what I could do to you..." Before I could answer with a witty reply- after trying to process the steamy sentence that emitted from his mouth- I felt lips pressing on my own. My teeth stopped chattering almost immediately, and like predicted, my body temperature rose to it's highest. Our lips moved slowly, the kiss feeling like the only thing keeping us alive. Nick curled his fingers around my waist and then up my back pulling me in closer. My used-to-be-frosted fingers darted around the taller man's neck caressing his strands of hair. We kissed hard, our hunger for each other growing from every touch, and every second. But just when I felt Nick's hand feeling it's way under my coat, "From Now On We're Enemies" played on. My mom. Our lips parted, and I pulled out my cellphone, cursing at it. He smiled.  
>"It's alright, just pick it up." Reluctant, I flipped open my cell to cringe as I heard lecture after lecture from my mom about how important coming home on time was. It was 8:02pm. I sighed and hung up the phone then looked up.<br>"This time, I really have to go."  
>"Yeah, I know." I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to have to constantly worry that when I'm not around, he'd become someone else's bitch. Even though I've only met him today. God, I felt like I was gonna love him forever and then some.<br>"But Mike, your bus just left." My bus left at 8pm.  
>"Shit!" I swore. Nick grinned at my reaction and slid his left arm across my shoulder.<br>"It's okay, I'll fetch you home."  
>"...Thanks." He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips.<br>"Anything for you."  
>"God, you're one cheesy son of a bitch." I nudged him in the ribs, my lips creasing into a smirk. I slipped my right hand into his left, and squeezed hard. I wasn't gonna lose him. He squeezed back and stroked his thumb across my knuckles, as to say 'don't worry, I'm only yours.' And I fuckin' loved it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it guys! My past-tense, present-tense shit might be completely off, but I hope aside from that it was moderately interesting? <strong>Yes<strong>? **No**?


End file.
